


Pushing my luck like hell

by mole



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha Keith (Voltron), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Omega Shiro (Voltron), Sibling Incest
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:00:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22986745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mole/pseuds/mole
Summary: 骨科＋ABO如何步步相让vs如何得寸进尺
Relationships: Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Kudos: 26





	Pushing my luck like hell

他们早就把规矩定好。第一，腺体可以触碰，手腕、颈侧还是大腿不限，但不能咬，更不许出血。第二，不体内成结。面对第三条Shiro犹豫了半天，他本想说我不会吻你。  
他不会也不能把舌头伸进自己弟弟嘴巴，谢谢了，这点底线要保留。Keith盘着腿坐在床对面，中间只隔一条空调被，Shiro的枕头、床单乃至内裤上都沾着年轻alpha的纯洁气味，因为他之前不小心囫囵射到Shiro床上——因为，Shiro抓到Keith，aka他的幺弟，aka大学室友，浑身大汗地骑着他的枕头。他发现这恐怖事实时对方肯定已射了不下三次，布料被浸得潮湿黏软，Shiro用手摸了一下，禁不住耳朵发烫。  
alpha毫不难为情，也可能是疲倦和性奋得难以感到其他情绪，羽绒枕夹在他两腿间，Shiro从缝隙间看见年轻人无处安放的结，胀成紫红色肥大的一圈，他想救出被蹂躏到不成形的可怜枕头，Keith双手双腿夹紧，喉咙里发出嘶嘶的威胁声。  
麻烦的alpha们。Shiro无奈地坐到床边，Keith把脸埋进了手臂里，似乎意志涣散，不愿看他。“我们去洗个澡，好不好？”Shiro劝道。他的兄弟固执摇头。“吃点东西，我叫个你最喜欢的金枪鱼披萨？”摇头。“你需要抑制剂吗？”  
猛烈的摇头。“那东西弄得我头痛。”Keith仰起脸嘶哑地说。Shiro对抑制剂向来没什么反应，但Keith受到的影响就大一些。也许还是因为他们身体里流着一半不同的血。Shiro看着汗湿的头发黏在Keith耳朵上，酷似小时他参加田径比赛后浑身大汗、向兄长兴奋冲去的模样，一阵突然的怜爱之情让他不由得心软。  
“那就在这呆着吧，”他说，“我会陪你。”  
说陪他不只是坐在旁边写写论文聊聊天这么简单。Shiro得给Keith换衣服，把他拒不配合的肢体塞进一套新睡衣而后把脏衣服送洗，不然发情期的信息素会让封闭的宿舍楼出麻烦。另外，释出这么多体液将轻易导致脱水，所以他每隔半小时就得给对方喂一次水。更麻烦的是做这些事时Keith要么整个黏在他身上摸来摸去地碍事，要么非跟着他到处跑。折腾了半天Shiro也累出一身汗，他刚想趁Keith安生下来溜去浴室洗个澡，调水温时对方却闯了进来。  
“你去哪儿了，”他凶巴巴地问，“你说会一直陪我……”第二句话的语调却立马下降一个八度，听起来顿时如被遗弃的小狗。  
“我要洗澡，我身上全是你的味儿。”Shiro辩解道，脸红了。Keith目不转睛盯着他，表情变得难以解读。“那你洗吧。”他说，在马桶盖一屁股坐下来。  
被亲弟弟旁观洗澡绝对不是什么愉快的体验，水流烫热Shiro的脊背却发冷，房间里弥漫着尴尬的沉默，此外就是热水击打在瓷砖上的声音。  
他很快洗完出来，用毛巾把关键部位裹住。Keith并没有要走的意思，双目灼灼，紧咬着嘴唇。  
“我能吸你吗？”Shiro费劲套上T恤时他突然问道。Shiro的头顿时卡在了领口里。  
“啥，啥？”恐慌之余，他庆幸自己此刻起码穿了件衣服，Keith的注意力全在他腰间的毛巾上头。Shiro很想保持冷静，该死的，他们之中他才是不在发情期的那个人。  
“别犯傻了。”他绝望地说。Keith丝毫没有退缩：“只是需要你的信息素，Shiro，没有别的意思，我保证。”  
他睡裤里支起明显的小帐篷，前端布料都被浸湿一点。眼见Shiro举棋不定，这个在别人面前鲁莽又直接、在Shiro面前却藏起所有那些坏脾气的男孩补上一句：求你了。  
还能拿他怎么办呢。Shiro存有侥幸心理，一次口活能多糟糕啊，他勉强点了点头，别扭地解开毛巾。Keith嘶地吸气，瞳孔收至一线，他主动伸手扶住Shiro大腿让他过来些，鼻尖蹭过腿根处的腺体，又张嘴含住前端龟头，舌头和口腔湿热的包裹几乎马上让Shiro的理智见了鬼。他真想抬腰挺进他弟弟绝妙的嘴巴里，直到他咳嗽着唇角流下Shiro的精液。Keith的嘴唇让他的性器磨得鲜红，Shiro被吞进一半多，喘得胸口发闷，他已经足够压抑，却还是爽得快射了。  
往下一看，Keith的手已经搁在裤子里，看动作是正打着手枪。Shiro觉得自己一下子敏感到极点，手指插入Keith的头发勉力站直。他全射到那张嘴里，对方吞咽他的精液像旅人渴水，不断咂弄吮吸直到Shiro因过敏感哭叫出来，“放开我，停下！”他颤抖地命令道，Keith的舌头拂过小孔里头，他头皮发麻，好在对方及时撤了回去。  
Shiro只穿着T恤站在Keith面前，阴茎上尽是口水和精液。他该怎么承认自己刚在亲弟弟嘴里经历了人生中最美妙的一次口活。  
糟糕透了。  
Keith大概射了一次，情绪恹恹的。Shiro扶他回自己床上。发情时，Keith只肯呆在他床上，他操Shiro的枕头，用被子和Shiro的衣服搭巢，弄得满床alpha的信息素几星期也去不掉。Shiro从不敢带人回寝室，Keith的独占欲越来越强，一次他发现对方嗅自己的内裤，那上头还沾着他前一晚自慰弄上的体液。Shiro羞耻又恼火，但也不能真和Keith说自己抓到了他，那样只会让情况更糟。  
Shiro到死都会保守这个秘密——晚上他包裹在床品上Keith的气味中抚摸自己，兴奋到喷了一床单，但Keith就算闻出来也只会以为那是普通的、单身男人的自我取悦罢了。  
Keith想贴在Shiro身边躺一会。于是他爬上床，让对方枕住自己手臂，另只手梳理那头松软的黑发。还是小的时候，Keith偶尔跑到Shiro房间来他就这样抱着对方，保证噩梦都是虚假，他会从床下怪物的手中保护他。  
温馨一刻很快被新一轮发作打破了，Keith呻吟着埋进Shiro胸口，呼气全喘进薄薄的棉布里。下头有只膝盖顶进他腿间，Shiro浑身僵硬，不知如何是好。现在这家伙的力气可比以前大得多了，他想往后挪挪，腰间却被禁锢住。“我想操你的腿。”Keith小声说。Shiro不想答应的原因是他也有点硬了。  
“好、好吧。”他妥协道，全部出于丑陋私心，“但是只能一次。”对方急切同意，就好像他们签下某种不平等条款，Shiro被脱下裤子时还想自己是不是搞错了什么。  
Keith果然乖乖操他大腿间，一次。他磨着会阴隐秘的软处和光滑烫热的大腿内侧，流水流得让Shiro分不清究竟是对方还是自己情动到湿透。精液洒在腿间时Shiro后穴空虚收缩夹紧，他浮躁到恨不得抬起腿就让那根老二顺畅地滑进来，不在发情期也不要紧，多插上几下，后面总能顶出水的。  
Shiro干嘛要让他和他最爱护的小孩陷入这种境地？  
这都怪他，如果不扯什么约法三章，认起真对待发情期而非偷跑捷径，为Keith喂水换衣服忍到一切结束，那大家都满意，世界能暂时回到其平稳光明的小轨道。  
Shiro回过神来，发现Keith的鼻子已经拱到耳朵下面一块，在腺体上来回磨蹭，皮肤的按压与热度折磨着其后敏锐神经丛，光是肌肤相亲就舒服至此。Shiro全身都专注在被alpha嗅闻的快感上面，不想Keith伸出舌头、湿乎乎舔过腺体，他耳后几乎炸开了，喉咙挤出一声惊异的“啊”。  
Keith的动作更大胆了，他吮住那整片光滑如丝绒的皮肤，一只手拢住另一侧颈项，他的指甲掐得Shiro手腕快出血，只好翻掌把他握进手心。他的腺体已经肿胀，下身不由向上弹起。“等等，Keith，等等。”他仓皇想起小孩的牙有多尖。要是对方真昏头咬进去可就完了。  
“Keith！”他猛地坐起来，可Keith死拽着手不放。Shiro气急了，利用体型优势强行将对方按到身下，跨坐在他腿上。“如果你咬我我就离开这儿——我认真的Keith，我真会走。”  
Keith在他压制下激烈喘息，低低的吼声溢出喉咙，他的表情让Shiro一瞬间以为他要把自己按在当处强上了。  
“我不、不会咬，”alpha最后神色扭曲地应道，“我不咬总行了吧。现在我能碰你了吗？”  
Shiro挫败到想把脸埋进手里。“你当然可以碰，Keith，我都让你摸了半天了，”他咬牙道，“但是得有规矩。我是你哥，你知道我爱你，我理应照顾你的……”  
他胸膛起伏，直起身来，气息不稳地向下看着。  
“如果你能守规矩，我就让你操我。”  


  
  
Keith尽力了。Shiro能感觉出来。等他们都把衣服脱光、头一次赤身裸体缠在一块以后，Keith保持着最大限度的耐心。他做的第一件事就是探进Shiro腿间，狠命舔吮那块甜蜜的皮肤。然而牙齿没一次真正磕上腺体，只是黏糊糊的亲吻、爱抚、吮吸。  
Shiro被抱着大腿，无法挣扎，脚尖控制不住抽搐着、向内绷紧。他真想快点完事算了，可又不能主动开口让Keith赶紧进来，毕竟定下约定的是他本人，只要别做傻事这孩子想怎样怎样。Keith从大腿一路吻上去，咬肚脐周围的皮肤，肯定是故意的，Keith明知道Shiro受不了别人碰他腰，还在那里印下密密的吻。这不会是为了报复不许接吻那一条吧？  
他硬着头皮让Keith咬到乳头上来，对方合着眼似乎颇为享受，将丰满的乳肉拢进指缝，舌头一下一下挑着挺立乳尖，他圈起唇光去含那一小粒，Shiro被快感和空虚感搅得混乱，竟分开腿来勾他的腰。Keith一把捞住他不安分的下半身，鼻子嗅嗅探探，到他下巴和唇角。Shiro紧张起来，但对方仅是在颈间深而长地呼吸着。  
“你是我闻过最好的omega，”他的兄弟这样说，听上去相当认真，“真的……真的很好。”  
“呃，谢谢？”Shiro不知所措地回复。Keith干笑了一声。  
“我能进去了吗？”  
他如获大赦，卡着双腿把臀部稍微抬起来一些。Keith用指头碰了碰那里。  
“你没在发情期，对吧？”他问道。  
“当然没有。”Shiro一阵耳热，知道他摸见了自己湿处。“就是确认一下。”Keith见状连忙保证，“我很抱歉但我快到极限了。”  
他边说边扶着自己往里挺，整个过程很不顺畅，Shiro好久没做了，又没有合理扩张过，仅凭那点前戏和二人湿滑的私处摩擦，他只觉得疼且胀，可Keith一整根没入就急不可耐地操起来了。他掐住Shiro的腰，急躁地往里撞，就好像在干的不过是个大型号的飞机杯，Shiro死忍住不叫，怕会吓到对方。他眼前模糊一片，Keith凶狠地从体内操出一点快感，像淅淅沥沥的水滴了一床，他意识到下面越来越湿，已能明显听到情色片里那种咕啾水声。可现在它们来自自己身下。Shiro从没和Keith一起看过黄片，那样未免太怪了。  
他听见对方的脚在床单上滑动，往他身上更进一步盖过来，Keith揉着他的屁股，插入的角度改变了些，撞上内里软肉，酸麻顺髋骨窜进阴茎。Shiro张大嘴巴喘气，突然的快感让他回不过神，更无暇思考在和自己幺弟的性爱中获取高潮是否太不得当。与他相反，Keith根本没有要压抑声音的意思，他毫不发窘地呻吟着往里磨碾，用力摇晃着腰部，Shiro被顶着一点折腾，他感觉对方的动作愈发焦急凌乱，忙出言提醒：“Keith，Keith，不能在里面，你听见了吗？”  
对方喉咙里呜呜噜噜仿佛在生气，脸皱成一团，他这样子也好可爱。Shiro心神荡漾，身体里的东西却拔出去，改为在滑腻的臀缝抽动。几股体液打上臀瓣，又流到悬空的后腰去。  
Keith瘫在他怀里，不动了，Shiro盯着头顶一角脱落的墙纸，终于认命地慢慢爬下床。他刚在自己床铺上，被自己的弟弟狠操一顿，完事了还得自己拿毛巾回来清理这一团乱。他的人生真是毫无底线可言。  
“Keith，转过来点，不然我擦不到……”你的鸡鸡。Shiro把荤话咽下去，现在不是玩笑的好时候。  
他好不容易把对方收拾干净了，回到浴室用手指一点点清理自己里面的部分。Keith听话没有射进去，但仍有不少前液、外加自体润滑在做爱间填他一屁股。Shiro用指头胡乱抠挖，弄得阵阵发疼又发痒，他好像不能再满足于过去那点浅尝辄止的刺激了，alpha阴茎的滋味喂足小穴，他有种走回去让Keith再干他一次的冲动，没准这次他可以坐在上面。不，不行，他们说好只有一次的。目前两人都好好完成了任务，Keith得到发泄，Shiro好好照顾了他的小弟弟。结局皆大欢喜。  
Shiro蹑手蹑脚走进卧室，本想去Keith的床凑合一晚，没准还能用他的枕头打打手枪什么的。但幺弟在被子里发出气若游丝的哀鸣，Shiro赶紧去看他出了什么事。  
Keith蜷成一团，手还放在两腿间，老天他到底得来多少次才够啊？见Shiro回来他如遇救星，颤声说“Shiro我的结，这下头该死的硬得好疼”。他掰开对方手指一看，那块组织肿胀深红，整根阴茎甚至还没软下来，往前弯着滴落一丝水线。Shiro小心地把它抬在掌心，趴在Keith大腿上一点点用嘴吸进去，他怎么也含不住根部最粗大的部分，结就顶在他鼻子上方，浓烈的雄性气味呛入，Shiro等了片刻，确认Keith受得住才动起头颅。  
Keith的指头根根抓过头皮。Shiro裹着对方阴茎的嘴巴抬起又沉入，男孩大声尖叫着，手上抓握突然用力，按住Shiro的头迫使他吞得更深。Shiro猝不及防，条件反射想往后躲，又张大嘴不愿伤到对方。结果Keith竟小幅度挺起腰来，龟头直直冲进喉口，Shiro被顶得直想干呕，但Keith不管不顾，捧着他的头一个劲使用，大腿手指都在抖。Shiro快要窒息了，生理性泪水颗颗掉到alpha鼠蹊部，他被抵住舌头，热而浓的精液统统灌进口腔，Keith终于放开手，四肢张开躺平。他软下来的东西滑了出去，Shiro保持低头的姿势撑着床垫不动，眼泪还流个不住。他边大口呼吸边呛得咳嗽，肺部好像背叛了一切生理需求，咽喉火烧火燎，口水从嘴角淌落到Keith胯间那团眼泪精水相溶的脏污里。  
他在Keith腿上趴了很久才缓过劲来，抬起头，alpha已经沉沉睡去，睡梦中曲起的小指时而轻轻颤动。  


  
  
Shiro是被屁股后头的动静吵醒的，他梦见Keith在他怀里读苏斯博士的故事书，接着仰起小脸看他，眼睛亮晶晶的。  
“这一本没意思，”他用那种故作成熟的口吻说，“我们来看那个讲星星的，你最喜欢的那本。”  
单纯无知的美好岁月算是彻底被毁了，被粉碎机搅碎、倒进水泥车压缩塑型、再抛入月球暗面。他曾经的小弟弟正用阴茎戳刺他的穴口。“Keith。”他无奈地出声，“我们说好了只能一次。”  
颈窝里一阵不快的扭动。“再来一回，”他带着鼻音哀求道，“Shiro我真的很难受，就一次就好……”  
他搂着Shiro的腰，信息素在狭小的宿舍里大爆发，Shiro流的汗和他不知何时淌出的体液一样多，他缩紧穴口想夹住那一包水，Keith却挑这个时候把臀瓣扒拉开，Shiro往他指尖拱了一下，马上停住，对自己下流的举动厌恶不已。  
“别忘了说过的那些……”他嘟哝着换成肚皮贴下的姿势，Keith的性器急切地跟来，又浅浅戳了两次就滑进去，Shiro不想承认身体里的黏膜贴合、研磨的感觉有多美妙，Keith骑在他屁股上，又蹲起身悬空胯部大开大合抽插。床吱呀乱响，邻居也许要抱怨，管他们的呢，一直以来Shiro负责道歉，Keith负责把他们吓回去。  
Keith来亲他的腺体，将T恤从背部往上推，手插到身下拢住两边胸肌，Shiro的敏感点全被揉弄个透，他都快把枕头咬烂了。温暖的手掌抚上腹部，好像要摸到阴茎在他肚皮下的形状，尽管知道自己不可能被干到那个程度，Shiro还是觉得体内好胀好撑。这个体位是作弊吧。  
他不想在Keith射前高潮，安静地忍到又一波精液流满整个屁股，Keith还在嘬那早就红肿的腺体，Shiro心想他总不能咬一块肉下来，随之去了。  
在一片嗡嗡作响的黑暗里，Keith小声说，还要。  
Shiro没听清。之后他被翻过来，那根还硬得像石头、特别混账的alpha阴茎又一次插进甬道。“还要”。Keith喃喃着，似乎除了Shiro的身体什么都不会想了。一开始仅挨挨蹭蹭，幅度越来越大，Shiro看不清他的脸却能感到汗水滴在脸上，Keith的鼻尖几乎和他相贴。“喂，Keith，你怎么……”他试图作出严厉样子，然而几次顶撞就破了功，瘫软地张开双腿让对方用着。Keith瘦长的身体压在上面，在指甲抓进他大腿时绷直发僵，Shiro的穴口被个膨大的东西顶住了，Keith还在往里挺，Shiro明白过来那是什么。  
“你不能这么、”他震惊地说，却不知自己发出声音没有，alpha整个结堵在他刚被操开的小穴入口，紧接着是高潮，大量的、漫长的射精过程，他不能这么做，他怎么敢。Shiro搂紧他的脖子哽咽起来时还后知后觉地想。我是他哥哥啊，他怎么能这么做？  
他也到了，omega被哪个alpha结上都会高潮，这就是他们的本能，不应该有什么错。可Keith不是酒吧里什么随口钓上就能打个快炮的陌生人，他也不是能坦然分享床铺和身体、定好日子出去约会的男朋友，Keith本应有无限量的前途与未来，而不是把什么都浪费在和亲哥鬼混上面。Shiro原来以为自己是个好影响，现在那些信心一触即碎，如果一开始他拒绝就好了。  
Keith抱着他，进入alpha安抚受惊伴侣那种状态，他笨拙地蹭着Shiro的侧脸，那个结一时半会绝对拔不出来了。Shiro内心翻涌地被他亲吻抚爱，轻轻摸着那骨骼漂亮的背部。“对不起我射在里面了。”男孩老实承认错误。  
“没事。”Shiro决定明天起早去买避孕药。Keith亲了亲他的眉心，叫他错觉自己才是受照顾的那方。  
“这是有史以来最棒的发情期了。”Keith趴在他胸口宣布，这小傻瓜。Shiro忍不住捏了捏他的脸，轻轻揪住耳朵用指腹刮过，Keith舒服地喘息着，他俩像一窝奶狗打闹了会儿，当Keith与他视线相对时，他以为对方终于要吻他了。  
可是没有。“休息吧，我也累了。”Keith安慰道。他的结还没褪出Shiro体内。  
早上Shiro仍没能得到太多睡眠，唯一的一点偏差是这回他被直接操醒，alpha从前头疯了一样顶进、髋部拍得他臀肉啪啪响，他的乳头胀鼓鼓的，上面涂满唾液，低头能看到淤青和吻痕顺着整条身体延下。他不知道对方究竟何时醒来、又到底玩弄了他的身体多长时间。  
Keith注意到他恢复意识，停下来两只手圈肩膀两边，像是怕他会逃走。“别担心……你不会疼的，”alpha骄傲地告诉他，“我做足准备了，舔了你好久，直到你湿透才做的。你不觉得疼吧，Shiro，有觉得吗？”  
这根本不是问题重点好吗。“不疼。”Shiro咬牙切齿答道。Keith快活地将他大腿重重折下去、好暴露出整片阴部，接着以之前那种残忍的力道插进去。窗帘拉着，从底部滑落白金的光斑，不同于夜晚混沌将一切边界杂糅，日光放大了感官，Keith用力时起伏的腹部肌群，麦色皮肤上滑落的汗珠，Shiro用指头敛住那滴汗，把它含进嘴里。Keith始终盯着他的面孔。  
这次的进入比之前任何时候都深，Shiro甚至有点怕他真干进自己肚子。Keith的阴茎因充血胀成肉红，抽出来时裹着一层水泽，Shiro能看到那根东西破入自己后穴、让那一圈褶皱微微收缩的全过程，伴随淫液水声和Keith的低喘，细腻、暖热的金色光芒斜着横过肌体。他从未尝过这种程度的亲密，那是任何访客都不能给予或与之共享的事物，同最无法割舍的人在一张床中，呼吸、声音、体液都交换，他在Keith面前从此没有秘密了。  
“过来亲我。”他小声说，揽着Keith后颈拽向自己。  


  
  
男孩愣了一下，但没有任何疑虑，他扑过来亲，男孩亲吻小狗的那种亲法，湿润的一声“啵”。Shiro很想笑又满心喜爱，用两只手稳定他，引导他，Keith的吻技如他本人，只知道用舌头乱搅一气，Shiro无声地教他改变角度，让双唇熨帖合上。他教他怎么吮吸对方的舌尖，必要时用牙齿会有特别发现，Keith边做边学，他一直是个聪明孩子。  
唾液溢出二人密合的唇角，他们很快都不能呼吸却还不想轻易分开，Shiro咬着Keith的舌头，男孩张大嘴巴吸气，因性爱和亲吻涨红脸的样子异常迷人。  
“哇哦，”Keith眼里满是喜色，“这感觉真的、哇哦，我从没这么……”  
“我也这么觉得。”Shiro轻柔地说，抚摸他的面颊。Keith探头又啄他一口，渐渐将Shiro拉回属于他的节奏里。他看上去兴奋得无以复加，Shiro被他一直撞着的那个地方又酸又软，偶尔使力稍微大些，就有一片酥麻电流漫入下肢，那里本就紧窄未经开拓。等等，等等。Keith不愿等他。  
“你怎么突然这么紧。”他呜咽着，扒开Shiro大腿往下凿，Shiro的生殖腔口被如此折磨着，似乎打着颤让捅开一丝小缝，Keith和他同时呻吟起来，Shiro恐惧又情动，他的兄弟食髓知味，将柔软腔口操得内陷，他的器官就这样在操干下屈服迎合。Keith再次停在最深处，晃动屁股去磨、去试探他最隐秘的敏感点，正被打开的知觉冲击所有清明理智，插进生殖腔的一刻Shiro仰着头尖叫，随着下体的潮涌一叠叠袭来再也控制不住声音，他根本不在乎是否整座公寓楼都能听见。  
Keith顺着他的反应，一下一下拔出又横蛮插进，腔口紧吸着他的阴茎，只让抽插的触感无比清晰和剧烈。Shiro求他不要了，不要了，他一开始以为的可不是这种性爱，把身体最内层的痒处都翻出，好像脏器血肉都是为接受Keith的阴茎而建，alpha的粗大龟头抵着腔口，猛地射了出来，Shiro那小小入口外圈甚至能感到精液如何喷上内壁、从合不拢的缝隙里一丝丝地刺入。  
Keith结着他，一滴都流不出去，对方轻微的姿势变动也能让他内壁痉挛，生殖腔充盈酸胀往外溢水。“别动。”Shiro低声指示，药店很快开门，只要买到药物和抑制剂他们就安全了。  
他此刻其实不宜见人，双腿还因上太多床酸痛，满身是和alpha的性爱气味，更别提他的头发和脖子，噢，Shiro得在六月天穿长袖衬衫上街纯熟自找的。Keith长长叹息，随便又往里扎深些，大概是觉得被Shiro吸着很舒服。这一自私自利的举动直接把他又捅进一次高潮，Shiro眼泪都出来了，缠着他的腰抖得一塌糊涂。Keith被唬了一跳，过片刻才明白缘由。“喔，你喜欢这样吗？”  
他说着轻轻弹起腰，腹部如水蛇伏动，Shiro还和他结住毫无优势，被操了几下后很快丢了。他两条腿上全是自己喷出的水，Keith迷恋地看着他，作为回报，Shiro咬了小孩鼻子一口。  
等两人分开，他轰Keith去洗澡，自己则去洗出身能穿的衣服来。他在洗衣机前出神，一半是在想如果、万一、假如父母发现了，他得怎么跟他们解释。另一半在想他好像把柔顺剂错当洗衣液放进去了。  
“Shiro，帮我拿块毛巾！”Keith在浴室吼道，Shiro去把一条干净浴巾塞进门缝，他现在可没有功夫应对Keith的裸体。他听见Keith走来走去，洗浴用品叮咣乱撞，接着电动刮胡刀的声音响起来。Shiro设置甩干程序，他们这要用烘干机只能到地下一层，有时候Keith懒得做家务就直接把衣服挂在窗台前，弄得房间整日潮乎乎，带着绿茶味道。  
Keith边擦头发边走过来，Shiro只穿着Keith的校队纪念T恤，胸口部分勒得他喘不上气。“你要出去吗？”Keith问。  
“我去把衣服烘干，”Shiro说，“然后买药和抑制剂，再补充点食物。”  
“哦。”Keith把额头顶到他背后，湿发浸湿了他的衣服。Shiro在对方把手伸到自己裤子里前捉住他的手腕。  
“我得出门啊，Keith，”他好声好气解释，Keith舔起他的肩胛骨来，用牙齿啮咬着，“我的抑制剂已经用完了，意大利面酱也没有，我们还需要牛奶……如果我，呃、”  
如果他怀孕该怎么办？Keith轻轻蹭他的臀缝，让他感觉到自己有多硬。Shiro伸手去捏他的屁股，Keith嘶哑地咆哮，手掌按在他脊背中心，推他伏到嗡嗡作响的洗衣机上面，熟门熟路拽掉Shiro的裤子。Shiro下半身冷飕飕的，他还没趴好Keith就挺到了底，他的阴茎撞到微微振动的机器上，顿时妥协地更快了。他在洗衣机上射了一次，之后转移到茶几，他被和那些咖啡杯薯片袋逾期未还的图书馆借书摆在一块，屁股在桌子边沿悬空。Keith已经学会如何高效率地刺激他的前列腺，等他快潮吹就干进生殖腔口，成效卓著。  
Shiro彻底忘了要去药店的事，他们没有干净衣服，没有就没有吧，Keith用沾着二人体液的衣物和毛巾给他搭了个差强人意的巢，受到Shiro大力配合的赞扬。于是他在这个巢里把他的兄长干射三回，Shiro觉得自己的内腔就快要被搞坏了。他求Keith少来点花活，不用前戏舔他舔到全身颤抖再进入正题，不用费尽力气找能让omega舒服的角度，不用做完了非得亲亲抱抱，跟一对不谙世事的青少年小情侣一样。  
好。好。好。Keith应承下来，继续亲亲昵昵咬他的脖子。  
Shiro知道他在想什么，但这一规则不可触犯，不行。  
至于亲吻那条就当他说说算了。他现在没法想象此前不接吻是怎么和Keith做爱的，甜蜜的吻，充满性欲的吻，偷来的吻，有牙齿和血的吻，仅是相互磨蹭嘴唇不再更进一步。有那么多种接吻的方式和技巧，他俩一一试过来，对彼此每一喜好都熟悉。Shiro学着Keith在房间里晾衣服，他俩横陈在毛毯上的身体被染色的光线映照成紫色、金色、红色。  
Shiro有些投入的过分了。  
他背躺在床上，枕头塞在腰下面，头昏眼花被塞了一肚子精液，舌头还吐出来一点。Keith抓紧机会咬着那一尖嫩肉含住。Shiro像他们常做的那样摸上他的头发，正和对方吻着，他突然感到体腔里更多滑溜的热液溢出来，胸膛胀得有如在里燃火。他呻吟了一声，但Keith并没注意到什么异常。大事不妙。  
  


  
Shiro睡也睡不好，他正面贴满一个热腾腾的Keith，小腹深处的鼓胀是如此鲜明，他的生殖腔口不肯让哪怕一点流出来。Shiro轻手轻脚从alpha的怀抱挣脱，下床时险些栽倒，他还是不习惯一走路后面就流出东西的感觉。  
躲到浴室里，Shiro终于借灯光看清自己大腿，干掉的精液爱液又被一小股热流舔过，他这个反应绝对不在正常范围之内。Shiro坐在马桶盖上分开腿，三根手指捣进穴口去挖Keith射在里面的玩意，突然为异样的快感哽了一下，只好先停手。  
他提前进入发情期了。他被亲弟弟生生操得发情。Shiro不知道这两个事实中哪件更可悲一点。他没有抑制剂，也许只能让朋友送来，他也没有避孕药。可要是Matt来了闻到的全是Keith的气味，那该怎么办？Shiro烦躁地在壁柜里翻翻找找，捡出以前用的跳蛋，这东西最好还有电。  
他给玩具消了消毒，因为除了Keith他什么都不放心，随后决定还是在马桶盖上做，方便控制姿势。其实他有张床，还沦落到在厕所里自慰，跳蛋一碾上前列腺，Shiro放纵地潮喷，他可以在这里把前头最难耐的几次熬过去，唉，真应该带手机进来看看时间。  
他把跳蛋按上穴口周围，浅浅滑进又拿出，延长享受的时间。Keith是怎么做的来着，Shiro凭照记忆将跳蛋塞到前列腺附近，一次只压住几秒钟，快感层层累积，攀上一个几近悬空的危险高度，他手指不由在乳晕外打着圈，多希望有人此刻能用紧实的嘴来吸着。  
Shiro觉得铺垫得差不多了，改将振幅调大，微微用力压上敏感点。高潮时他深呼吸，身体仰靠上冰冷水箱，自慰的坏处就是弄完以后永远感觉很糟。他此刻没有Keith的气味也没有Keith，毛巾都被拿出去了，Shiro在余韵中按揉肿胀的穴口，慢慢拽出玩具。他实在太累，没注意到门什么时候被推开的。  
“你在做什么？”跳蛋掉在瓷砖地，骨碌碌滚到Keith的光脚旁，因磕撞剧烈震动起来。这可能是Shiro一生中最想抹去的时刻了：他光着身子两腿打开，私处全暴露在自己兄弟眼前，屁股流水，情趣玩具上的体液还溅到了对方脚背上。  
“我在、呃，听着，Keith，我——”他舌头打八字结，无可遮挡只得用手盖住下体。“我以为你还要……接着睡。”  
Keith用脚趾顶顶那个奄奄一息的跳蛋，把它踢到旁边。“我就在床上，你却宁愿跑这来用这鬼玩意自慰。”他皱着眉头，似乎根本想不通Shiro为什么这么做。  
“我睡不着，”Shiro辩解，“你又不是不知道我用这些东西。”  
“那不一样，现在你有我啊。”  
Shiro不敢相信他们大半夜不睡觉就在争执这种幼稚的问题，“我不想，就是……不行。”  
“你允许我发情期时候尽情用你，你一要打炮就不行了，这可真虚伪。”  
Shiro知道他只是被荷尔蒙搅得乱说话：“我想照顾你，Keith，不是利用你。”  
Keith两眼发红地看着他。“好吧，”他说，声音变得愤怒起来，“好吧，你愿意这么说就这么说，希望你能遵守承诺。”他走过来踏出睡裤，瘦长双腿之间那根大老二就在Shiro眼前晃荡着，这可对情况半点帮助没有啊。  
“含进去。”Keith粗鲁地命令，一只手按住Shiro后脑压向胯下，Shiro条件反射扶住他两边髋骨，alpha的阴茎顶上了鼻尖，腺体气味如此浓烈他几乎流出口水来了。Shiro颤抖着深吸一口气，张大嘴巴，把对方一点点吞进口中，他知道自己看上去得多么像个婊子。  
他从没给谁口交得如此卖力过，嘴唇、舌面、喉口，抚摸阴囊和腺体，当他暂时把Keith的阴茎吐出来用舌尖挑逗冠状沟和流水的精口，Keith抓得他头皮都痛了，他想接着吸，但对方一把将他拉起，向浴室外拖去。Shiro嘴边滴答着口水和前液，从下巴淌到胸口。他以为Keith会像之前那样压住自己，然而男孩率先坐到了床边，以奇大的力度紧握Shiro手腕。  
Shiro一头雾水叫他摆弄，肚皮朝下趴到Keith腿上，他侧过头让一边面颊贴着变冷的床单，Keith缓缓抚摩他的后腰，手掌裹住一边臀瓣，深深陷入饱满肉体中。  
接着他狠狠掴了他一掌。  
Shiro惨叫出声，痛得四肢都僵直了，他一把抠进Keith大腿里，对方嘶嘶抽气，手下又是一掌。Shiro什么时候被人这样打过啊，他因耻辱脸红到脖子，“这是为了惩罚你撒谎，”Keith辛辣地说。他用手揉着被打过的皮肉，饶是这样也叫Shiro痛苦地啜泣起来。  
第三掌的力气小多了，但是并没有要停的意思。“你想要我操你，对吧，哥哥？不然你不会让我对你这么干。为什么你不直接说出来？”他的语调无比平静，却打得Shiro缩紧臀肌阵阵发颤，这是第几记了，Shiro仍旧埋首在床单里，口水都流了出来，他嗓子像被钢丝球堵住，呼吸都觉得痛。  
“你要我干你吗？”Keith又问一遍。Shiro没做声，于是又挨一下。屁股上火辣辣一片，痛觉几近麻木了，Shiro还想要挣扎，却感到自己硬着，就在Keith腿上，每打一下他的小穴都饥渴地张合着。  
他明白自己不会逃走，更别提推开Keith，连被自己弟弟打屁股都爽成这样，不需要抑制剂，不需要理由、条件和规矩，他也犯不着接着自欺欺人。  
再说，Keith大概也感觉到他的勃起了。  
“你都硬了。”他难以置信地说，突然加重力度，拍得臀肉颤动，“你想要了，对吗，只要你告诉我，Shiro，只要你——”  
“我想、”他的声音被眼泪噎住，断断续续，“我想要！Keith求你了，操我，我受不了了，标记我，怎么都行。操我吧……”  
惩罚立刻停止了。Keith来回爱抚他的脊背，让他渐渐平静下来，止住哭泣。“抱歉，宝贝，我去拿点药膏来。”对方安慰道，扶着他趴到床上，但Shiro立刻用腿去勾他。“回来，回来上我，”他口齿不清地要求，在有alpha气味的被子里胡乱拱着，“就这样操就行，我不在乎，要你进来。”  
“可你会痛啊……”Keith忧虑地说。Shiro实在太性奋了，他努力掰开双腿，向alpha展示湿透的穴口。  
“没关系，我真的好想要，”他顿了一下，承认，“我到发情期了。”  
alpha警觉地覆上来，保护性捉住他的肩膀，“怎么可能？离你的应该还有很久。”但他用了不到三秒钟就明白过来。  
“噢，”他的喘息变得急促，那种声音像一道电流窜过Shiro后脊，“噢。”  
他的alpha一点时间也没浪费，小心翼翼把自己抵上湿软小洞，滑进去轻轻抽插着。这根本不够，Shiro屁股阵阵钝痛，却进一步刺激射精的欲望。他向后迎合Keith的动作，急着把自己都送到对方嘴边。  
“深一点，”他发号施令，“用力，alpha，用力，我能受住。”  
他知道Keith只是舍不得。男孩握住他的腰，用一个一定很累的姿势由上插入，Shiro快乐地撅起屁股，被顶到生殖腔口时拔高声音浪叫，“alpha，就是那儿……你真大，好大，Keith你射太多到我生殖腔里了……”  
热潮绝对把他熬作一锅糖浆，Keith依言照办，用手狠握尚且红肿的一瓣臀丘。Shiro自然马上缴了械，双眼模糊地哀叫、喷出小股的精水。他后面被Keith塞满也直往外淌，幺弟的牙齿找上来，咬他的肩膀——并非腺体。  
他没有问Keith为什么不标记他，他们都还需要一点时间。Keith的龟头把他腔道内的液体都挤出来了，Shiro摸摸自己肚子，哎呦。  
Keith也学着摸了摸，仿佛那儿是他的小阴茎套子。Shiro腹内的水咕噜撞，Keith结着他，心满意足地叹气。等到二人分开，他终于得以去拿药膏了。  
“真的很抱歉……”他第四还是第五次道歉时Shiro忍不住笑，享受对方的手在身体抚过的感觉，他跟他说没关系。不管怎样，他都爱他呀。Keith用巢里的衣服给二人稍作清洁，到了早上他会给Shiro他们的第一个标记。  
但现在他只是嗅了嗅手里布料，说，你洗衣服时错放成柔顺剂了。  


  
James是楼里唯一的alpha。好吧，至少曾经是。自从Shirogane兄弟搬进来，他就对偶尔擦肩而过的信息素有了清晰感知。走廊上，那个高大、有着友善笑容的alpha总主动打个招呼，他那模样阴沉的omega弟弟则装作全楼人都不存在。  
他知道那两兄弟关系很好，也许好的过分了，但第一次觉察到轻微的气味变化，James以为自己嗅觉出了问题。叫Shiro的男人一条胳膊揽住兄弟肩膀，正俯首在他耳边悄声说话。Keith只是微微笑了笑。  
然而Shiro身上全是挨过标记的甜味儿，他觉出James的视线，抬眼向他看来。  
James猛地转头重新面对自家房门，下腹发热，该死的omega和他们该死的、占有欲爆棚的伴侣。他扭开门锁，愤愤的想，那对混蛋兄弟。  


  
  
END  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
